this is our home
by bluepine121
Summary: Oh no! We have to go back to england! What would happen if we didn't?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review! - Bluepine121

-Susan stood next to her brothers.

She was thinking very hard. _Do I like him? _She thought. _He's tall and handsome, but I don't like him for his looks. He's kind, chivalrous, __and so much more. __That's why I love him. What was that?!_

_Do I __**LOVE**__ him?!_

She did.

"Su, are you OK?" Lucy asked.

"Of course she's not OK, she has the same expression Peter had when he had that that crush on

Lillie anderson. She's crushing on someone, I wonder who..." Edmund replied.

"oh shut up edmund." susan murmured.

" the three of you all need to shut up, caspian's speaking!" Peter said.

" ….now that aslan will stay for awhile to help rebuild, we can usher in a new era of peace." caspian finished, to applause.

" Children," said aslan " Narnia has spoken to me, and she has decided that you must stay."

Susan was so happy that she could stay in narnia where Caspian was, that she did something she would later regret...she kissed Caspian.

She could feel Caspian relax into the kiss, and she could also hear the crowd of narnians whispering.

Susan could tell her siblings were staring at her. She broke away and looked at Caspian. That was when

she noticed the crowd. Whispering and pointing. She felt herself going beet red, and slowly walked down the steps in front of her.

Susan noticed as the crowd parted for her, and as soon as she was out of the clearing, she turned a corner and ran, ran until she got to her favorite place, a clearing in the gardens. Completely hidden and even her siblings didn't know about it. This was her thinking place. Susan sat down on a stone bench and picked a flower. Twirling it in her fingers, she thought, _why did I do it? I don't regret kissing him,_

_I regret kissing him in front of all narnia, what is everyone going to think now?_

_I wonder what is going on now._

To help calm herself, she sang a quiet song:

_Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass, come over the hills to your darling,_

_You choose the road love, and i'll make the vow and i'll be your true love forever,_

_Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley,_

_Clear is the water that flows from the boyne, but my love is fairer than any._

(Red is the rose)

Singing always helped Susan calm down , but she wondered , what was going to happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, chapter 2!

I forgot to do a disclaimer in the first chapter , so here it is!

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA! T-T**

There it is, the one big disclaimer! I am not going to be doing anymore disclaimers simply because I am lazy.

"Susan, Su!" Lucy called.

"Where on could she have run off to?" Peter said, grumpily.

"She was probably scared we'd laugh at her, which let's face it, we would've." Edmund said.

"Edmund! Actually, before she ran off, I would've said 'finally'. Those two have been giving me serious

'I like you' vibes since they first saw each other.

It's gotten a lot more serious the longer they knew each other. If I'm going to be completely honest,

at one point, I thought they turned into 'I love you' vibes."

Lucy said.

Edmund laughed and Peter turned bright red.

"Honestly, you two are ridiculous. Don't you remember all the suitors su had over the years? How

she turned down every single one? And now here is the one guy she actually likes, and you

two just laugh at him?" Lucy said.

Lucy sighed and turned to leave. She walked until she reached the garden. The beautiful, spacious gardens of the telmarine palace. Lucy strode around the high flower walls until she heard humming from somewhere close.

Immediately, she knew it was susan. No one else could sing that well.

She followed the sound of humming until she saw her. Susan was sitting on a stone bench caressing a lily.

"Su?" Susan jumped.

"Lucy, is that you?"

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Oh, lucy I don't know!I just kissed the telmarine king in front of all narnia!"

"I know. I was there."

"I regret it so much!"

"Kissing Caspian?"

"No! I mean kissing him in front of all narnia!"

Lucy laughed.

"Yes, that probably was not the best idea ever."

Susan sighed. "I know. What happened afer I left?"

Lucy giggled. "Well, as you know everyone started whispering about courtships, weddings, heirs and a couple other topics. At the end, Peter looked ready to choke. Ed had to thump him on the back before he started breathing again."

"Oh, no..." susan put her face in her hands.

"Hey, look on the bright side! We get to stay here in narnia!"

"Yes, yes we do."

Susan sighed as she let Lucy lead her back to the castle.


End file.
